What I would Give for a Normal Life
by Red Tabby Tigress
Summary: OOTP spoilers *Updater:7* chapters :Set In Harry's 6th year- And guess what- You know who is STILL trying to kill him. And Someone else. Plus, we have a....well not a nu....but a nu DADA teacher. Read on to find out.
1. No 4 Private Drive

Okay this is like my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh and please, I would like to kno what people think of it coz I dunno if it is rubbish or not- pleez leave some comments =^_^=.

  


And BTW- here are my disclaimers, coz I know I will most probably forget in later chapters: here they are for the whole story *takes a deep breath* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HP CHARACTERS- J.K Rowling created them all for her storys and I am just borrowing them for my FANfiction- and thats all im doing. If I make up my own character along the line then, and only then it's MY char, so if I create ne one, and u wanna use em, ask me first. Okay, now on with the story. And Remembere, R/R and no flames.

  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Harry woke up in his bed at 4 Privet drive, and curled up tightly on his bed, hands pressed tightly on his forehead, trying to block out the seering pain emmiting from a lightning shaped scar that rested there, resisting the urge to scream.

Instead he bit his lip, to avoid waking up the Dursleys- Harry's only remaining family, who already hated him enough- he was sure that they wouldn't appreciate him waking them up with some -_nonsence_- as they liked to call it. He didn't even notice when his tooth went through his bottom lip, he was too scared to move. In front of his eyes, a scene played before him, and it frightened him- he had only seen visions in his dreams before- Never when he was awake, he was slightly worried about it, and he couldn't shake the vision from his mind, with nothing else to do, he bit his lip harder, and watched the scene play out before him.

  


~He was looking into the dark depths of a forest, where he saw tall man with his back to him, dressed magnificantly in hooded black robes, a short, fat man with a glowing silver hand -Peter, or Wormtail- stood at his side, and Harry's stomach sunk as he was forced to realize that the hooded man was Voldemort- he was the only reason Harry could see this, but his thoughts were interupted

as Voldemort raised his wand and muttered a spell so silently that even Wormtail couldn't hear him.

Seconds later another man in black robes appeared in the clearing, masked and hooded, and Harry recognized him as a Death Eater, and they must have been called to Voldemort. He frowned as more Death Eaters apparated into the clearing, until there were so many that Harry couldn't see them all in the dim light, that was blocked out by the monstrous trees and thier twisted branches.

  


"SILENCE" Harry heard a cold, bitter voice pierce the air, and the Death Eaters fell silent and swarmed around him. It could only be Voldemort who was talking, he could tell from the atmosphere that fell over the clearing, fear, and some other feeling he could not quite put his finger on......excitement, anticipation....... He shook his head to clear it.

  


"Dumbledore has protected Harry Potter long enough," the voice started up again, "he has foiled me long enough-we would have killed the boy and got rid of him once and for all if it had not been for him when we were in the Department of Mysteries last year," he glared, looking at the spaces where his lost Death Eaters should have stood, "However, while the Death Eaters who were imprisoned in Azkaban after the events failed to bring me the prophecy, they are my best. They can wait in Azkaban for awhile until they have paid for thier failures. I will break them out when I need them for my plan," he paused, looking around at his death eaters.

  


"This year we WILL kill Albus Dumbledore , and we will make sure the 'Boy who Lived' wish he had never been born," his cruel laughter faded with the image, and Harry collapsed on his bed shivering, and realising that blood had run from his lip and stained his oversized Pajamas. Then he fell into a deep sleep, feeling as if all the energy had been from his body.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Hope u enjoy, and c that lil button down

|

|

\ /

There? Click it =^_^=


	2. New DADA teacher and New POTIONS teacher...

On with Chapter 2..........

Disclaimers first page if u r looking 4 em- 

And I hope you like the first two chapters, remember, R/R please and no flames. Tried to make this one a lil longer.

  


*************************************************************************

  


It was late the next morning when Harry woke up, the sheets beneath him were smeared with blood, and he raised his hand to his lip, and ran his fingers over the crusted blood. Suddenly he snapped out of sleep, and looked at his watch, seeing _1st September_ flashing on the screen. He jumped out of bed, and hurriedly pulled on his clothes. It was late , he'd slept in too long, and if he wasn't careful he would miss the train to Hogwarts. Pulling on a baggy oversized jumper he leapt to the door and turned the handle, but he couldn't open the door. He pulled with all of his weight, but it was locked fast, and he couldn't get out. When he went to his window he realised they were barred again- it must have been done when he was asleep, and he was surprise he hadn't woken up. 

  


He pounded on the door as hard as he could, until it flew open, and he was thrown across the room as the door made a huge dent in the wall. He stared up at his Uncle who was looking particulary murderous, his cheeks were red with anger and he was inhaling and exhaling fast. Harry crawled backwards, he had never ever seen his Uncle Vernon so angry in his life, including when he blew up his Aunt a couple of years back. He gulped.

  


"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vernon thundered, "MAKING ALL THAT RACKET, NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP," he gestured toward the window, "OR IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, BOY, YOU ARE NOT GOING -ANYWHERE- THIS YEAR. NO MORE OF THAT SCHOOL FOR FREAKS, IT'S MESSED THIS FAMILY UP QUITE ENOUGH- AND FOR ALL THE NOISE YOU MADE, NO FOOD FOR A WEEK," Harry winced as his Uncle stormed out and slammed the door shut, and bolted it up from the outside. 

He looked at Hedwig sadly, she was in her cage with her head tucked beneath her wing, trembling. Speaking soflty, he coaxed her out of her cage and onto his arm, stroking her soft, snowy white feathers, to calm her, she was frightened.

  


"Sorry about that Hedwig," he murmered softly, rubbing under her chin, staring at her absently, "we're not going to Hogwarts this year," he sighed, and the Owl nibbled his finger affecionatly, and rubbed up against him like a cat. Harry put her on his bed, and dug under his bed. There was a small amount of birthday cake under the floorboard, and Hedwig had just come back from a hunt while he was asleep. He had run out of Owl food- anicipating that he would be back at school and she would be fed there, and he broke off a piece. It was just plain vanilla cake, and he offered her a lump of it, which she sniffed a little before gobbling it up.

  


"Sorry, that's all I have for a week," Harry smiled weakly, "I hope it won't make you sick, it's not your usual diet, but it's all we have, so it will have to do." The Owl hooted softly and flew back to her cage, taking a small drink of water from her dish.

  


"You'd better make that last too," he said again to the Owl, "Im not sure if we will have anything to drink either."

  


***************************************************************************

  


Albus Dumbledore scanned the hall for Harry at the Start of Term feast, as he ate slowly. So far he could'nt see him in the crowd of Gryffindors. There was Ron and Hermione, but Harry was missing. He frowned slightly, wondering where he was, but he still had his duties as the School Headmaster and sighed frustratedly when he remembered he HAD to stay there. It would be unorthodox to leave

. When everyone had finished eating, he stood to deliver his usual speech.

  


"Welcome to all the new students who have just been sorted- I hope you enjoy your first year here, and I should hope the older students in your house shall help you out if you get lost. To all the other students, welcome back for another year, and enjoy yourselves," he smiled,

"Now Mr Filch has asked me to announce that the following items have been added to the list of unnacceptable items to have at school," and he rattled off a page of items, smiling as he reognized a few of them that had come from Fred and George's new joke shop.

"If anyone would like to see the full list, I believe Mr Filch does have it pinned on his door at the moment," Dumbledore contined, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "and as always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds," he paused.

  


"Now as some of you- most of you know, Professor Umbridge has left the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, mainly due to the ministry, so until I can find a replacement teacher, I have temporarily appointed Professor Snape as your replacement teacher, and I will be relieving him of most of his Potions classes for the time being."

  


Ron, and most of the crowd were stuck between two sides. Thier new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher was Snape- but thier new Potions teacher was Dumbledore. Hermione patted him on the back.

  


"Come on Ron, it could be worse," she said, looking at Neville, who looked like the same thought she had was dawning in on him, "At least you and Harry have a chance of passing Potions this year, and you two are better at Defence Against the Dark Arts than anything. You might get through the year yet."

  


"Yeah, right," Ron said gloomily. I wonder what Harry will say when he finds out? Or when he gets here, I wonder whats keeping him, though I supposed it's those Muggle relatives he has, horrible lot they are," he dropped his head in his hands.

  


"Don't worry about Harry," Hermione said, he probably missed the train. Now he knows to send Hedwig to Dumbledore and he will send someone," she said, "Now lets get going to bed," she said, noticing everyone getting up from the tables. Ron nodded and followed, yawning.

  


***************************************************************************

  


That night Dumbledore sent out an Owl with a small not attatched to it's leg, addressed to Harry, hoping that he would get a reply soon. 

  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Late that night Harry heard a distinct tapping on his barred windows, and went to see if he could open the window just enough to get the message. He heard his Uncle outside, muttering darkly, but nothing gave him more of a fright than when he heard a shotgun go off and the Owl dropped dead to the ground. He gasped, and Vernon took the letter off of the Owls leg, slamming the door and stomping up the stairs, bursting into Harry's room. He tossed the letter at the boy, and stood over him.

  


"Read it out loud boy," he raised his voice, and Harry opened the seal and read it out.

  


"Dear Harry,

I heard you were not on the train this morning with the rest of the students, and you were obviously not at the Start of Term Feast, with Ron and Hermione. I am just sending this to see if you are okay.

If you need any assistance travelling you know that I am more than happy to send a member of the staff to pick you up and bring you here

  


Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore."

  
  


"Now Boy," Vernon sneered a -sneer to rival Snape- Harry almost smiled, "You are going to send a letter back in the morning with that ruddy Owl and tell this....this Dumbledore that you have quit school- you passed those tests at the end of the year and are going to find a Muggle job for the time being. And you will tell them you are fine. You have all night to do it. I will read it and let the owl out in the morning."

  


He slammed the door. Harry was left with a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down and thought of what he was going to say.


	3. Phoenixes, owls, lettersand three teache...

OMG thanx so much to my two reviewers, T O N K S 2008, and Srialb- I luff you guys for giving me reviews- and I hope you like the next chapter. And no- I STILL can't think of a name for this- I am truly hopeless at writing, maybe I should go back to drawing huh? *lol* Im terrible at that too. Oh well, read and review- enjoy-

BTW- disclaimers r on first page—lil reminder.

And OMG-im matchmaking Hedwig and Fawkes, lol- not really! =^_^=

  


***************************************************************************

  
  
  


Dumbledore looked out is window the next night to see a familiar Snowy white owl tapping at the window of his office, and he hurriedly pointed his wand at the lock.

  


"Alohamora," he said, and the window opened, the tired Owl flew in and perched next to Fawkes, who moved over on the perch to allow her space to rest, and she hooted gratefully. The Phoenix cawed gently, and Dumbledore walked over to the pair. Hedwig obediantly stuck out her leg to let him take the letter off him. The weak 'muggle' paper had been torn and ripped around the edges, and tore a little more as Dumbledore undid the note. He tilted his half moon spectacles as he read the small scribbled writing.

  


Dear Professor Dumbledore

I apoligze for the delay in sending ths letter, and I should have sent it sooner, but this year I have decided not to return to Hogwarts, as I am pursuing a Muggle career that I started at start of the summer holiday. Please pass this message on to Ron and Hermione, so they won't worry, but do not send a reply the normal way.

  


From Harry

  


Dumbledore frowned. He had a slightly bad feeling, and he was worried about Harry. Only last year Minerva McGonnagal had told him that Harry had wanted to pursue a career as an Auror, a career that required a high standard of schooling, and he knew if that was what the boy really wanted to do then he wouldn't give up on it, especially when he knew that Harry had achived Outstanding in a lot of his OWLS. It just didn't seem possible. He decided to pay Harry a visit. Hedwig was napping- she looked tired and hungry, and Dumbledore wondered why. Harry would never neglect his owl, and if he did, Hedwig would not have brought the letter to Hogwarts.

  


He opened his draw and pulled out some Owl food, and tipped it into a small dish, and Hedwig dove in, pausing only once or twice to dip he beak in Fawkes' water dish, and when she had finished, she chattered softly to Fawkes in soft trills and he replied in soft chirrups. Suddenly he took off, and flew out the window. Hedwig flew to Dumbledore first, nipping his finger affectionatly, and hooting softly in appreciation for the food he had give her, then she too flew out the window.

  


"Im the headmaster, and still nobody will tell me anything," he smiled tiredly, walking over to his fire, and throwing some powder in. 

  


"Minerva, I need a word, are you busy?" he asked.

  


"Of course not, I'll be right up," She replied,

  


"Would you kindly bring Severus up as well? I need to talk to him too," Dumbledore continued.

  


"Certainly," McGonnagal said, and Dumbledore dissapeared from the fire.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Seconds later The Professors McGonnagal and Snape came up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. 

  


"Sit down, please, both of you," Dumbledore started, and with a wave of his wand he drew up two chairs to his desk. McGonnagal sat down slowly, as did Snape.

  


"I have a slight concern for why Harry has not turned up this term, however I sent him a note, and he replied," Dumbledore continued, and spread out Harry's letter on the desk for his two Professors to read.

  


"But surely he wouldn't leave??? Not yet? I did have reason to believe he wished to become an Auror- he told me so himself in front of Umbridge last year," McGonnagal said, her eyebrows knitted in disbelief.

  


"Im not sure whether you should fully believe this Headmaster, surely Potter would not endanger himself and other muggles so stupidly as this suggests," Snape pointed at the piece of paper in front of him, and continued in his snide voice, " surely after what I told you the night before last you will not tolerate this."

  


"Actually, Severus, here may not be the safest place anymore, if Voldemort carries out his plan," Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

  


"What plan?" McGonnagal asked sharply, looking from Snape to Dumbledore.

  


"Severus.....?" Dumbledore asked, almost pleading, and Snape sighed exasperatedly.

"At the last Death Eater meeting I was summoned to the Dark Lord told us of his latest plans, which involve the death of both Albus and Potter. The Dark Lord was angry that Albus intervened at the Department of Mysteries, and wants him dead so he can have some fun killing Potter, without Albus interupting. No one will be able to stop him from doing It if Albus is dead"

  


McGonagall turned very pale. 

  


"Surely you must remove him from the care of the muggles," she said sharply, "he cannot stay there Albus, you will have no idea if he is alive or dead, and then we will have no hope at all. You know what the prophecy said."

  


"I don't know what to do yet. I cannot go just now- I think he will be okay with the muggles.......," Dumbledore said, "unfortunately since we are one staff member short it will be very difficult for me to get to him."

  


"Are you really sure it should be you who goes to collect him and his possesions- then You Know Who will have both of you together and that is what he wants," McGonnagal interupted.

  


"We are already one staff member down at the moment," Snape said in a cold voice, "we wouldn't be able to cope with three down. Unless you wait until the weekend," he suggested.

  


"Severus, Minerva, you are both right, im not sure it would be safe for me to go alone. It would be the perfect oppurtunity to kill us both, and we are already behind at the moment. It would have to be Minerva and I," Dumbledore stared at Snape as he glared at him.

  


"Severus you are more than competent to fetch Harry with either of us, but if Voldemort finds out beforehand, he will demand you hand the boy over immeadiatly, and if he finds out you did not tell him, or bring Harry before him while you had the chance you will be punished severely, or even killed, and he will suspect your loyalty to him. I am merly thinking of your safety," he assured the Potions master. Snape nodded reluctantly.

  


"Maybe It would be better if you did take Severus- I feel that you may need someone slightly younger for the job. You don't know what sort of condition Harry is in, and there is a chance you will need to carry him out." McGonnagal said.

  


"In that case I think maybe I do not want to go," Snape retorted.

  


Suddenly their conversation came to a halt as Hedwig and Fawkes flew in the window, and the two dropped the Owl that had delivered Dumbledores note to Harry on the desk, knocking a few items to the ground. Hedwig flapped around a bit, and McGonnagal put her arm out and let the Owl perch. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's Shoulder, and squawked.

  


"He's dead," Dumbledore muttered, " but how- Harry obviously got my letter, but Hedwig delivered the reply to me."

  


Snape had lifted the wing of the dead bird and found blood soaked feathers. He found a deep open wound- nearly half the bird's side had been blown away.

  


"Albus, this wasn't done by a Wizard," Snape said sternly, showing the wound to Dumbledore.

  


"I believe this Owl was killed by what Muggles call a Gun," Dumbledore sighed, "most probably by Harry's Uncle. This does not make me entirely assured he is safe with them, Minerva, would you mind keeping the school running, I will take Severus with me and we will go and go check on him," Dumbledore rose from his chair.

  


"Of course I will, Albus, just don't get yourself killed," McGonnagal said , "And that goes for you too Severus, as much as you block us out and try to ignore it Dumbledore and I do worry about 

your safety, especially when you are running around in masks with You Know Who and his Death Eaters."

  


Snape shrugged and brushed her off, and both he and McGonnagal stood.

  


"I will see you later Minerva," Dumbledore said, Serverus, please follow me." Severus nodded sharply and followed, giving a brief gesture of goodbye to McGonnagal, who sank into Dumbledores chair.

  
  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


Oh well, end of the third chapter- im sure someone would pay me just to delete....oh......a few.....thousand words from this. Im sure im getting worse-lol- hopefully the next chapter is gonna be a little better written- R&R and to anyone is following this, thankyou so much!

  
  


*clik*


	4. Standoff

Big thanks to Srialb and Hedowl 5 for thier reviews on my last chapter- gives me a lil inspiration and gets me typing out these chapters faster, lol. Just kidding, but it does help to know that someone is reading along. And btw, would ne-one b interested if I did illustrations for this story?

If u do, yell out with a review, and maybe give me sum suggestions coz I need to practice the drawing a bit.

Oh well, On with the story- and a small reminder of the disclaimer on the first page.

  


Here's the next chapter:

  


***************************************************************************

Vernon Dursley sat down in his massive armchair in front of the TV, and folded his heavy arms across his wide front, switching the channel on the big screen TV where he found a movie on, and he glued his eyes to the screen. Petunia had gone to bed an hour ago, while her husband had been thinking of ways to keep his troublesome nephew from attending that school for freaks. So far he had concluded his thoughts with the idea he should just leave him locked in Dudleys old room, and not feed him. Maybe if he hit him a bit too, that might kill him off. He could just tell whoever was looking for him that he had blown himself up of something. Nothing serious. 

  


Except the neighbours. Always the neighbours. Damn Petunia, he had caught himself thinking, who CARES about the neighbours. If we can get rid of the boy it would be a godsend. He had come close enough to blinding his son- Dudleys eyes had taken weeks to come right, and now he had to wear glasses.

  


Vernon's thoughts were interupted suddenly when there was a soft knock at the door. Vernon narrowed his eyes sharply at the door, and he rose from his chair. He was met with an ancient looking man, with a long white beard, and a surly looking man, with black eyes and hair that covered most of his thin face.

  


"What do you want?" Vernon snarled, angered at being interupted so late at night.

  


"Please forgive us for calling so late. I am Albus Dumbledore, his Headmaster, and this is Severus Snape. I know it isn't a respectable hour to be calling on him, but I wish to talk to Harry about something," Dumbledore started. Vernon narrowed his eyes on Dumbledore, and then looked past him to see the other man- Severus, this Albus fellow had introduced him to seconds before as, glaring at him. He met the glare showing equal hatred himself.

  


"Of course not, he is asleep, and he gets up early to leave for work. It is unacceptable. Come back in the morning," Vernon spat, and attempted to slam the door. Albus caught it, however, and pushed it open again, leveling his eyes to Harry's uncle.

  


"I came here for a purpose and I am afraid I will not leave until I see Harry. If he will be tired for work tomorrow, then im sure Severus has something he can give the boy to make up for it," he said,

"now kindly show me where he is."

  


Snape faintly heard Vernon mutter something under his breath that sounded strangely like

"this is an outrage, damn freaks, bringing thier buissness into my home."

He frowned. Vernon Dursley was quite possibly the most unpleasant and unecesarily biased man

he had ever met in his life. Even Lucius Malfoy managed to hold a respectable face to those he did not know. Even if they did show up to his doorstep at 1 in the morning.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Harry stirred under his covers and looked up sleepily as he heard the multiple bolts and locks being unbolted, and he sat up, cringing as the light was switched on. He shielded his eyes with his arms- well, one arm at least, and slowly lowered it as his eyes accustomed to the brightness.

  


"Professor Dumbledore," he said hesitantly, as the ancient man walked through the doorway, and then frowned as he saw the other wizard behind him, "Snape," he said coldly and quietly, his green eyes filling with hate.

  


"PROFESSOR Snape," Dumbledore corrected him a little more sternly than he would have liked to be speaking to Harry, especially since he had come here to talk to him about other matters. Suddenly the three in the room turned when they heard the door close and the bolts being put back in place. Severus snarled and pointed his wand at the door, but Dumbledore raised an arm and gently clamped his hand around the younger mans wrist.

  


"Severus," He said in a calm voice," we will dispose of the locks on our way out- your forgetting the reason we came here," Snape lowered his arm reluctantly, and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

  


"Is it true you have decided to leave Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, a little sadly. Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

  


"I........" Harry lowered his head, "No." he said quietly, "I can't come back this year. My Uncle won't let me."

  


Dumbledore frowned, and walked over to Harry, sitting on his bed. Harry winced slightly, and a concerned look flashed across his face for a second.

  


"But do you want to come back?" He continued slowly. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Then we will take you back with us," he continued, and Harry looked a little happier.

  


"Dumbledore........I had another dream about Voldemort. He said he's planning to....." Harry was cut off.

  


"I know what he is planning, you do remember I have a 'Death Eater' of some sort teaching for me," he motioned towards Snape, "He was there, and he told me immeadiatly on his return. As you will probably already know, I am not the only person he is planning to kill, and that is why I think it would be safer for you to come with us. 

  


"But.....what exactly are you going to tell the Dursleys? They will NEVER take me back, at least not after this. At the moment they are trying to keep me here until I die one way or another- they don't want me to come back. I already had to tell Moody and Lupin to back off and leave me alone- and im sorry, but my Uncle shot your Owl," he said tiredly, leaning back against his pillow and closing his eyes briefly.

  


"I don't know what I will tell your Aunt and Uncle, and I know they shot the Owl I sent. Hedwig and Fawkes brought him back," he paused, and leaned forwards suddenly, his long thin fingers brushing against a slightly purple mark on Harry's face.

  


"Harry, what is on your cheek?" he asked quietly

  


"It's nothing Professor," Harry said, pulling away.

  


"Harry..." Dumbledore said in a haggard voice, "what happened?"

  


"It's......it's nothing." he repeated.

  


"It was your uncle," The headmaster pressed on, "I need you to tell me what happened," he smiled, "or of course I can ask Severus for some Veritaserum," he prompted. Harry snapped his head up suddenly.

  


"You wouldn't," he accused.

  


"I would," he replied, and turned to the Potions master. "Severus? Do you have some?" he inquired.

  


"Of course," Snape replied, striding over to Harry's bed, and taking out a small bottle of clear liquid from the depths of one of his pockets.

  


"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Harry said, "just don't give me that stuff," he groaned. Snape dropped the bottle back in his pocket.

  


"When my Uncle took Hedwig out of my room this morning to send her off to you I tried to run out, but he grabbed me tightly by my arm and yanked me backwards, and hit me across the face, and then threw me back into my room. I think I heard Hedwig attack him, but im not sure. I think I hit my head," he finished. 

  


"Is your arm okay?" Dumbledore inquired.

  


"I can't move it," Harry replied. 

  


"Which one is it?"

  


"Left."

  


Dumbledore gently slid up the sleeve of Harry's shirt and saw his arm looked fragiled and bruised, and very sore.

  


"Harry, I think your arm is broken. I was hopeless at healing when I was younger, so I think maybe Madame Pomfery would be better to diagnose this. It could be more or less," he explained, and Harry nodded silently. Before he could move he felt Snape grab his hand, and carefully stretch his arm out. Harry winced a little, and tried to pull away unsuccessfully as he felt Snape run his hand over the injured arm, applying pressure every now and again.

  


"Hold still Potter," he said slowly and coldly to him, "You have a clean brake in the arm, but the bone hasn't broken the skin, however, it is bleeding internally, and it looks like your elbow is disslocated." Harry frowned, but Snape ignored him, instead digging in his pocket until he found another bottle. He uncapped it, and passed it to Harry, who took it in his good hand, eying it suspiciously.

  


"Are you sure this isn't poison?" Harry shot at his Potions teacher.

  


"Of course it isn't," Snape sneered, "don't you think I would do it in my dungeon, if I was going to poison you at all? I would hardly do such a thing right under the nose of Albus Dumbledore. It is a simple pain relief potion for your arm."

  


"I wouldn't put it past you," Harry muttered darkly, and he drank the potion, forcing the bile in his stomach to stay down, unsuccessfuly. He struggled to get up and retched violently, but nothing came up. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

  


"Are you okay Harry?" he asked, concern marring his face. Harry nodded weakly, and Dumbledore looked at Snape.

  


"Severus, can you collect his things?" he asked, "He needs to get back to the school, where he can rest," he looked at the Potions master pleadingly, and Snape turned around.

  


"Potter," he said, and the boy looked up weakly at him. He looked very tired, suddenly, and his face was deathly pale and sickly looking. He softened his voice slightly. 

  


"Harry," he continued, "Where are your things?" he asked, civilly, which Harry was shocked to hear.

  


"In the cupboard under the stairs.."he groaned, " just watch out for my Uncle. He won't be too happy to see you."

  


"Nor will I be to see him," Snape said dryly, and muttered a spell that knocked the door off it's hinges .

  


"Severus never was a subtle person," Dumbledore sighed weakly, and said another spell, and re-attached the door as his Potions Master dissapeared.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Severus Snape strode down the creaky stairs, and found the cupboard under the stairs at the bottom. He opened it, to find all of Harry's possesions resting on a small bed that literally touched all four sides of the tiny room. He looked around the cupboard, frowning slightly as he heard the stair above him creak alarmingly, and in a wave of his wand he had all of Harry's possesions altogether, and shrunken to fit in the pocket of his robes. He shut the door, only to see a very angry Vernon Dursley in it's place, with his shotgun inches from his own forehead.

  


"I warned you once freak, but you didn't listen when I told you to get out of my house," Vernon snarled furiously, gently tensing his finger on the trigger, "so now you will die, the same way as that blasted Owl that brought the boy his letter.

  


Snape, to his credit, stayed amazingly calm for someone very close to being shot by a madman.

  


"I will not be spoken to in that manner by -anyone-," Snape growled in a low voice, "Least of all by an ignorant muggle like yourself." Vernon turned purple, and pulled the trigger of the gun making a defening bang, just as the gun flew from his control. Snape fell dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder tightly. 

  


He looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs, supporting Harry with one hand, the gun in the other. Before he could recover he felt a sharp pain in his side- Vernon had kicked him soundly in the ribs- and rolled over, curling up on his good side, trying to catch his breath. The next thing he heard was a heavy thud as Vernon crashed to the ground unconscious, and faint creaks of the stairs.

  


***************************************************************************

  


He he, trying to keep you on your toes. I really like these cliffhangers huh? Oh well, I have only half finished the next chapter so I can't post it yet or it will be too short. I will update it sometime soon- tomorro or the next day- so keep checking bak k guys?

  


R/R- no flames please, and yes I am trying to write a halfway decent story, so don't wrek it.


	5. Safety

OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS- 10 REVIEWS IN HALF A DAY!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO HAPPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^_^= I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

  


Big Big thanks to garfield16, hey huh, Little Ear,Big ears Sis, Tropic,Star 06, Crystal Potter,noraseyes,mony 2208, firebreath,Srialb,Hedowl 05, and T O N K S 2008.

  


U guys make my freaking day!! I come online and a message pops up: you have 7 new Emails, and then I come on a few hours later and it says U have 3 nu messages, and I like....fall off my chair, literally.... heh heh, oh well, here is the next chapter, and must I go on about the Disclaimer on the front page?????????????

  


Here it is: Chapter 5: Enjoy and pleez review sum more

  
  
  


**************************************************************************

Dumbledore made it down the stairs faster than any old man he was sure Harry had seen in his life. He stepped over the unconscious figure of Harry's Uncle, and he knelt down next to Snape.

  


"Severus," he said gently, as he carefully pried the Potions Masters hand from his shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked, resting the arm on the floor. Snape's hand was covered in blood from his wound.

Dumbledore tried to lie him down on his back.

  


"I'll be fine," Snape said, his voice void of any emotion, but his face was paling as fast as he was losing blood.

  


"Can you stand?" Dumbledore continued. He was concerned with the amount of blood that was soaked up on his colleague's robes. He saw a flash of black hair, and realized that Harry was beside him. 

  


"With a little help, I think," he groaned, and Dumbledore carefully helped him to his feet immediatly, where he swayed a little, and Albus felt the younger wizard lean heavily on him. He hoped silently to himself that he would be able to carry both thier weights back to somewhere safe. When he suddenly felt the weight ease from his tired shoulders, and looked over to see Harry pulling Snapes good arm around his shoulders.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Harry tightened his grip on Snape's arm as he felt the Potions Master pull away. 

  


"Let go of me Potter," he snapped coldly.

  


"Shut up Snape," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes, "I wonder why I even bothered trying to help you," he finished, part of him wanting to just leave him there, but one look at the Exhausted expression on Dumbledores face subdued his anger, and he forced his voice to be calm. 

  


"Just focus on getting back to Hogwarts," he said, fighting to keep his voice even. He felt Snape rest a little more of his weight on him. 

  


"Fine," he said, "too bad I used up my pain relief potion on you."

  


"Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, "stop being difficult. Do you think you can you apparate?"

  


"I think so."

  


"Then get yourself to St Mungo's as soon as you can- no excuses. I will be perfectly fine with Harry."

  


"But remember what McGonnagal said..........." he started, feeling too weak to argues

  


"Severus. Now," he said in a commanding voice, "Before you lose more blood and faint in front of Harry. I know that you would rather not do that," his eyes sparkled. Snape glared at Dumbledore, and in the next second he dissapeared with a small pop.

  


Dumbledore turned to Harry.

  


"Now lets get you to the hospital wing," he said. Harry nodded silently and tiredly, relieved that Snape was no longer there to make the atmosphere difficult.

  


************************************************************************

  


Minerva McGonnagal strode out of Dumbledore's office with a purpose as she headed to the hospital wing, her shadow casting eriely on the stone walls of the castle, but she ignored them as she drew into the hospital wing, where she found Dumbledore sitting on a chair, looking exhausted, and Harry lying asleep-or unconscious, she didn't know which, in a hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey was fussing over him, tending to his Injuries like a bee. McGonnagal chose to sit in a chair next to Dumbledore, and he gave her a weak smile.

  


"Minerva, how are you, I trust everything is running smoothly?" He asked.

  


"Of course it is, the students are asleep," she snapped, "You are exhausted Albus, in condition to teach in a few hours, you must get some rest- and where on earth is Severus, don't tell me he got called away again."

  


"No, he didn't," Dumbledore said quietly, "And it is lucky that if he does get summoned, he will not be able to go, and nor is he in any condition to go either. He is in St Mungo's, if he apparated safely,"

  


"What?" McGonnagal asked, "Why is he in there? What happened?"

  


"He was attacked by Harry's Uncle, Minerva, calm down, he will be fine."

  


"Severus was put in hospital by........a........muggle?" she asked in disbelief

  


"I did not suspect the man would try anything until I saw him walk past Harry's doorway with a...........a.....Shot..Gun? Im not sure if that is what Muggles call them, but I got there too late to prevent it. He was injured in the shoulder, and bleeding quite badly."

  


"O.........Okay," Minerva said a little shakily, "What about Harry?"

  


"He exceeded all my expectations of him once again. He helped me get Severus from his relatives house, even though I know he hates him dearly, but he has a broken arm. It is disslocated too, and he has bruises on his face. His Uncle had hit him."

  


"I just cannot believe anyone would want to _hit_ him,"McGonnagal said, finally showing that she too was exhausted, "Harry has never done anything on purpose to his relatives. I just can't believe it."

  


"Im not sure that Severus could either," Dumbledore smiled a little, "He and Harry's Uncle had a mutual hate from the moment they laid eyes on one another. I wasn't sure who had the colder glare.

....Although, our Severus is not as easily intimidated as Harry's Uncle........"

  


McGonnagal couldn't help herself from chuckling softly.

  


"I would have liked to see that," She smiled, "Even I cannot rival Snape's temper."

  


"But I know you scare the students to some degree, they all respect you as much as him, you know it too," he replied, and she blushed a little.

  


"Well I have been teaching for a long time," she said, "I have had a lot of time to perfect it," She smiled, and then stood up.

  


"Now, I think you should go up to your rooms and get some rest before you have to teach in the morning," She said, and he stood up, swaying slightly.

  


"I think maybe I will," he said wearily, "Come and get me if Harry wakes up or if Severus gets back," Dumbledore said.

  


"I will get a house elf to wake you up for breakfast Albus and no sooner, and if you are too tired I will announce that the students can have a day off. You are in no condition to teach, Severus won't even be in the school, and I am extremly tired. I also know that most of the Griffindor students are still awake wanting to know how Harry is, they too will be exhausted" She said, and directed him out the door.

  


"But I...."

  


"Albus," she said, warningly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

  


"Fine, I take back my previous statement, you are worse than Severus," he smiled.

  


"You just wait till he gets older," she said, and shut the door behind the headmaster as he left.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


And Dumbledore shudders, oh HELL NO!!!, lol, just kidding, not sure of that chapter, but it was kinda....forced. I dunno, I will write up a bit more tonite so I can update heaps, coz I have WORK in the next couple of days, *shudders*. Yea I can't wait..

  


Oh well, hope u guys enjoyed that, I wasn't too fussed about it, but it tied up a few loose ends so I guess it had to be done, back to buisness in the next chapter, so R/R and tell me what u think.

  


And BTW my email is Red_tabby_tigress@hotmail.com

  
  



	6. Back Home again

Tried to make this chapter a little longer, and sorry it took so long to get up- I was out all day and wasn't allowed to go back on the internet. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter- Sorry, I don't have the time to write u guys all in- but u all kno who u r, and u rock! =^-^=

I will be working for the next few days but I will TRY to update- if I don't chances are I will soon, k.

  


Anyways, on with the story- enjoy.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Harry woke up the next morning to find himself tucked firmly into a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He sat up, and looked around to his left.

  


"How did I get here?" He muttered to himself. He stopped short when he saw Professor McGonnagal asleep in the chair by his bed and the whole lot came flooding back to him like a flush of water. He remembered Dumbledore and Snape come up to his room at 4 Private Drive, Dumbledore asking him if he REALLY had wanted to leave. He remembered how ashamed he had been about the letter he had been forced to send- it had been short and snappy, not informative.

He remembered Dumbledore sitting with him after he had almost been sick- and he would have, if he had had anything in his stomach to bring up-, And the sickening feeling he had been unable to hide when Snape had been shot, relievement when the Professor had said he could stand.

  


He also remembered the tired, worn look on Professor Dumbledore's face, and he stopped short.

Dumbledore! He checked his watch. He would be in the great hall right about now- then why was Professor McGonnagal asleep in a chair- surely she should be down there with the rest of the teachers?

  


"Professor?" he said quietly. She didn't stir. 

  


"Professor?" he said, louder this time. He saw her open her eyes a little, and then blinked.

"Harry, you're awake," she smiled tiredly, her voice tinged with releif.

  


"Professor shouldn't you be down at breakfast?" Harry asked awkwardly.

  


"Oh dear, what is the time," she asked.

  


"8.30" Harry replied.

  


"Then I should be down there already," She said, "Im sorry Harry, but I cannot deprive the students of knowing that they have a day off."

  


"A day off? Why Professor?" Harry asked.

  


"Because Professor Dumbledore is very tired , I myself have not slept all night, and Professor Snape 

has not yet returned from St Mungo's. We cannot run the school when we are so many staff members down, as it is, Professor Dumbledore is having to teach this year,"

  


"What is he teaching?" Harry looked worried.

  


"Potions." Harry looked shocked. Then he smiled. That was before he realized something else.

  


"Then Snape finally got the Defence against the Dark arts position," Harry felt sick.

  


"Professor Snape, Harry" She corrected him, and stood up. "I have your timetable in my office if you could come down later."

  


"Okay," Harry replied, and with a swish of her robes she was gone.

  


***************************************************************************

  


When Harry got up into the Gryffindor common room he was nearly tackled to the ground by Hermione, who wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

  


"Oh my god Harry are you alright?" she asked, "we heard you were in the hospital wing last night, and we've been so worried,"

  


"Im fine Hermione," Harry smiled, and the two broke apart. Then it was Ron who greeted

  


"Hey Harry, how've you been- Im glad you're back at school mate," He said, and smiled.

"I suppose you've heard about our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

  


"Yeah," Harry said dryly, a look of pure hate written on his face, "I can't wait,"

  


Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

  


"Come on Harry, I know we all don't like Snape, but really he isn't all that bad......." She said hesitantly.

  


"It was his fault Sirius died," Harry muttered so quietly both had to listen carefully, and Ron changed the subject hurriedly.

  


"Come on Harry," he put a hand on his friends shoulder, "lets go get your timetable from McGonnagal, you'll find you have a surprise as well. Not a good one, but a surprise."

  


"Okay," Harry agreed grudgingly, and Hermione gave a tug on his sleeve.

  


"Come on," she said, "I still have to go to the library yet to do my homework,"

  


"Hermione, we have a DAY OFF, no homework," Ron said in disbelief. Harry laughed, and entered Professor McGonnagals office to get his timetable from the Gryffindor .

  


***************************************************************************

  


Ron and Hermione stood outside thier transfiguration teachers door as they waited for thier head of house to give Harry his timetable.

  


"Harry really hates Snape now, doesn't he?" Hermione asked Ron quietly, "I mean, he hated him before, but now it's kind of gone beyond that, if that is possible."

  


"He took Sirius' death hard Mione," Ron said, "and I guess since Snape was taunting Sirius how he is useless to the order he felt that It made him want to leave his mothers place."

  


"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "But it wasn't really his fault, I mean, he did go see that Sirius was safe after Harry had that dream,"

  


"Harry just needs someone to blame, and he needs time to get over it. And face it, Snape is a good person - he's a stupid git. I just hope Harry can control his temper in Defence against the Dark Arts, or he will be serving detention for the whole year."

  


"Oh no," Hermione smiled absently, "I take it we wont see much of him then."

  


She was cut off by Harry who had just stormed out of McGonnagals office.

  


"Defence against the Dark Arts with SLYTHERIN," he groaned, "this is just not my year," He slid down the wall, and dropped his head in his hands.

  


"Come on Harry, it'll be okay, it has to be better than Umbridge- Snape hated her, I don't think he would sink _That_ low," Hermione kneeled down beside him, and Ron joined him.

  


"Yeah Harry, he may be a bastard, but at least we will be doing some practicals this year, and lets face it, he most definitly knows the subject," Harry looked up at Ron skeptically, and Ron pinched his nose. " Wands away, turn to page 117, Defensive magical theory. There will be no need to talk,"

  
  


Both Harry and Hermione collapsed in a fit of laughter. Professor McGonnagal interupted them, as she came out of her office.

  


"Run along now Harry, I expect you have a bit of catching up to do with your friends," She smiled slyly, "and by the way Mr Weasly, that was a very impressive impersonation of Dolres Umbridge," she said, I think Professor Dumbledore might like to hear that one,".

  


The three just stared, yet they had expected no less from thier Transfiguration teacher.

"She really hated Umbridge," Ron smiled, "she would never take our side over another Professor,"

he looked totally awestruck.

  
  


***************************************************************************

  


Severus Snape strode out of St Mungos in a bad mood. He hated nothing more than being completely and utterly helpless, and over the last 15 hours that was exactly how he had felt.

He had finally escaped when the nurse had left the room, and he had snuck out. He should have been back at Hogwarts hours ago, but they had insisted he rest, and he had no choice but to do so.

He hadn't gotten far into the street when a pale man with blonde hair and black robes appeared in front of him, another two bulky men behind him.

  


"Severus," The Blonde man said.

  


"Lucius," Snape replied cooly.

  


"The Dark lord was.....most displeased.....when you did not answer his call last night."

  


Snape frowned. He had been unconscious most of the remainder of the night, and most of the day.

  


"I was in St Mungo's, and under a deep sleep potion. I did not feel the mark burn," he replied evenly.

  


"I see," Lucius said, his voice cold and unconcerned. "He has asked me to bring you to him, and I obliged. He does not like to be kept waiting."

  


Snape nodded, and in the next second the pair had dissaperated, to be met with a very angry Lord Voldemort.

***************************************************************************

  


"Ahh, Severus, just the person I have been looking for," Voldemort greeted Snape in a cold voice.

  


"Lucius here tells me that last night you and Albus Dumbledore paid a little Visit to Harry Potter," he continued slowly, "Tell me, why did you not bring the boy to me?" he growled, forcing Snape to kneel at his feet.

  


"I can promise you my Lord if I had just gotten one second alone with the little brat I would have been back here in an instant with him," Snape said in a soft, silky voice, trying desperatly to blanken his mind of all thoughts except those memories when he was in Harry's room- where he was deliberatly thinking of all the bad things he could think of about the boy-, 

  


"but Dumbledore never left his side the entire time he was there, and I had a slight.........incident with his Uncle, which sent me to St Mungo's for the night." He paused as Voldemort took a firm grip of his chin and caught him in a piercing stare. Snape fought harder to blanken his mind. 

After what seemed like hours, Voldemort let go of him, and he was able to look away. He stood back up.

  


"You are telling the truth," the Dark Lord said rather grudgingly, "But soon enough, Albus Dumbledore will not be around to protect Potter, and then we will have our revenge, why, I will let you personally torture him, I know how much of a nuisance he is to you," he paused, "and Lucius here can help you. Then I will kill him," Voldemort's evil face broke into a cruel smile, and he looked at the four Death Eaters in front of him.

  


"You are dismissed," he told them, and as Snape turned from him, he grabbed his left forearm tightly, and pulled him back from the rest of the group.

"And Severus, if I ever find you have been somewhat......disloyal to me..........you will pay," 

Snape's arm burned almost unbearably, and then he felt Voldemort let him go and he dissaperated to the village of Hogsmeade, where he headed to the castle immeadiatly.

  


***************************************************************************

  


*PS, LOL: Star 06, lol, I should have put that huh, except it would be a lil OOC for Dumbledore, huh?

  


Anyway, I hope u guys enjoy this chapter, check back soon for another one.


	7. Complex thoughts

Sorry this chapter is so short guys- I am working a full day again tomorrow and I am so tired! But thankyou for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. They make me happi after I get home from work!- anyway, hope u enjoy this- and review sum more!!

  


***************************************************************************

  


Harry woke up and sat bolt upright in bed. He had just had dream, but he felt strange, the feeling that he distinctly recognized when Voldemort's feeings penetrated his mind, but this time it was not just one feeling, this time the complex thoughts of the Dark Lord's mind had just been dumped upon him. He felt Angry- Angry with Snape because he knew that he was not loyal to him- yet, when he penetrated the man's mind, all he found were thoughts and memories that suggested otherwise. He felt like Severus was fly that he couldn't swot- but one mistake from his 'loyal' Death eater and he would pounce. He felt a great deal of anger towards Albus Dumbledore, and a emotion beyond anger to Harry-himself- the boy who lived, who killed Lord Voldemort. He felt excitement and anticipation of the plan he was going to put into motion- the one that would end the lives of Potter and Dumbledore, and how he would torture Harry, he could and would use any of his sinister methods of torment on the boy.....

  


He was snapped out of the feelings of his worst enemy by this last thought- he could not stop himself from shaking. He had just felt like he hated himself- and willingly- what was more, he had been excited about his own torture. Without a sound, Harry slipped on his dressing gown and invisibility cloak, and snuck out the portrait hole, on his way to Dumbledores office.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Harry got to the gargoyle, slipped off his cloak, and realized he had no idea what the password was. He forced his tired brain to think, but suddenly he heard footsteps down the corridor. He looked for somewhere to hide, and pulled the invisibility cloak on, but it was too late.

  


"Potter." A cold, familliar voice came from behind him, and he lowered the invisibility cloak.

Anger burned in his mind again, but this was far different from what Voldemort had felt.

"What do you suppose you are doing walking the halls at this hour of the night?" he sneered.

  


"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said defensively.

  


"And why would that be?" Snape said in a very 'not interested' voice

  


"Why would I tell you?" Harry spat, unable to control himself, "You're more than likely going to sell me out to Voldermort."

  


"Didn't I tell you not to use HIS name?" Snape glared, 

  


"Why shouldn't I?" Harry snarled.

  


"Because if he murders Albus Dumbledore, and comes for you, no more will you be the brave and Arrogant Harry Potter, but you will be scared of him, and believe me, I have seen how he tortures people who he has no hate for. You will wish you never used his name, and you shall be useless to us while in his custody, just like your stupid Godfather was all along," Snape snapped back.

  


"Don't you dare say that about Sirius," Harry yelled, and lunged himself at Snape, punching him as hard as he could. His own wand fell out of his robes, and rolled across the floor, and he didn't notice 

that Dumbledore had come down. The next thing he knew was that he was being restrained magically, and he was dragged over to Dumbledore. But he was so angry he was blinded, and he struggled valliantly against the spell.

  


"Harry, Harry, calm down," he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy knocked it off, and glared at Snape with a look of pure hatred.

  


"Harry," Dumbledore tried again, "Come into my office, please," he said, and the boy reluctantly went up the stairs.

  


"Severus, I will talk with you later," Dumbledore whispered, "I will sort this out first, he cannot run around the school like this."

  


"He shouldn't be here. With a temper like that he is a danger to the other students," Snape spat, and turned on his heel, and walked off down the corridor.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Dumbledore made some tea, and slid a cup across the table to Harry.

  


"What happened?" He finally asked, his voice clearly showing dissapointment.

  


"He insulted Sirius," Harry said heatedly, "He said he was useless to the Order, that he was doing nothing while everyone else was working hard."

  


"Harry, I am not going to hide this, I am dissapointed in you. You assaulted a member of the staff, and you could be expelled for it. However, I do realise you and Professor Snape do not see eye to eye, and I also believe he might have been provoking you, however I would have hoped you would hold your temper. I do not think he will tell anyone, so I am willing to forget this incident. I want an apology made to him in person, and you will see Professor McGonnagal to discuss a detention. I would assign Professor Snape to that, yet I do not think that would be very wise. Now what did you want to discuss with me so badly?"

  


"I uh..... had a...........actually, I have no idea what it was," Harry started, "I woke up and all of a sudden I just had all these emotions that wern't mine- I think they were Voldemorts."

  


"What exactly was he feeling?" Dumbledore frowned.

  


"Frustration..........and anger.....with Snape," Harry said, "He knows that he is not loyal to him, but he can't prove it to himself. But one little mistake and he will strike."

Dumbledore looked mildly worried.

  


"Very well, I will have to tell Severus to be more careful in future.

  


"He also hates you very much, for making it so difficult to get to me- he is excited that his plan will be put in motion soon and he is more than looking forward to torturing.....me," Harry choked out,

Dumbledore looked at Harry with concern.

  


"Then I too must tread with care, if you are hurt because of me I could never forgive myself,"

he said gravely, "But for now Harry, you should go to bed, because you will be too tired to concentrate in your lessons tomorrow."

  


Harry nodded, and got up.

  


"Thankyou Professor," he said,

  


"You make sure you apologize to Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry nodded grudgingly, and pulled his invisibility cloak around him, dissapearing from Dumbledore's office.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Snape was nearly asleep on a couch in front his fire when Dumbledore stepped through it.

He blinked, and straightened himself in the chair.

  


"Headmaster," he said tiredly as Dumbledore stood before him, "I wasn't expecting you down here,"

  


"Nor was I Severus," Dumbledore sank into a nearby seat, "I have just spoken to Harry, and he is to make an apology to you, so I expect you to respond in a civil manner to him," Snape snorted, and Dumbledore looked at him, a slightly angry look in his eyes.

  


"I mean it Severus, if he can come down here and apologize after you insulted his godfather, you can remain civil to him,"

"Alright," Snape sighed heavily, and muttered something under his breath. Dumbledore ignored it.

  


"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, 

  


"I got summoned- again. Voldemort was angry I did'nt try anything when we went to get Potter,"

He sneered, "I think he thought I was lying to him, but he couldn't get through my mind, so he let me go."

  


"Voldemort is further ahead than we thought. He knows you are lying to him, and he is waiting for you to slip up. It will only take one small mistake and you will be dead," Dumbledore sighed, "But you always were very good at Occulmeny, I only wish you wouldn't refuse to teach Harry. I simply do not have the time."

  


"He is still having his dreams then?" Snape asked coldly.

  


"No. He is now experiencing the complex thoughts of Voldemort, and we are both telling you that you need to be extremely careful," Dumbledore made his point clear.

  


"What?" Snape looked up hurriedly. Dumbledore saw that this had caught him by surprise.

  


"Is it really that hard for you to realize that he may hate you, but deep down he really wouldn't want you dead?" Dumbledore asked, a small smile on his face.

  


"Of course he doesn't care," Snape snapped, "you told him to keep him up to date with anything concerning his scar, and he obliged. Now if you will please excuse me I think I will go to bed."

  


"I know there is no arguing with you when you are in a mood like this," Dumbledore smiled more, "so I will leave you to think. And please, don't be too cruel to Harry if he does apologize," he left the room, leaving Snape on his own, to think to himself.

  


~What if Dumbledore was right- what if he really did care that Voldemort was going to kill his least favourite teacher.~ He shook his head. Of course not, he wouldn't, and with that, he stubbornly ended that trail of though and lay down on his bed, not bothering with covers. He felt far too tired, and he fell asleep the second his head rested on the pillow.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Ok, lol, all u guys who like Snape don't kill me- Im just writing IC- and I carried out something that Harry has been threatening to do since the third book, LOL, - but I don't hate Snape, lol- he's pretty cool- I might have a go at Servitus's challenge as soon as I get the time to, so if ne-one is interested, I will post a note with this Story when I try it. Oh well, the next chapter will certianly be interesting- hope ya'll come bak to find out what happens.

  


And BTW R/R pleez


	8. Authors notes

Authors note~

  


Oh man, I haven't updated this in like, forever- Sorry if anyone was following the story

and I kinda dropped off- If anyone is still reading this, post a review or send me an email, 

and I will continue on with it, LOL, if anyone is that desperate for it to be finished.. Meep, 

and yes I will try to finish it, even though I kinda moved on to FFX and LOTR and PotC..

Heheh o well,

bubi

RTT~


End file.
